uptown girl
by Clan Bastnagle 1
Summary: Reality has been rewritten and the Arrowverse characters have been dispersed all over the world of glee
1. arrowverse prologue

[battle with the anti-monitor]

"Oliver use the book! it's the only way to fix this!" yells Barry running and taking Caitlin away from an Antimatter blast

"Barry if I use this I could destroy the universe" Oliver shouts shooting an arrow at a Shadow Demon

"Oliver it's already being destroyed" Kara shouts as she and the Atom fire at Thawn and more Shadow Demons the camera zooms out to show the whole League fighting the Anti Monitor, Shadow Demons, Reverse Flash, and Psycho Pirate.

"Fine. What should i tell the book" Oliver yells

As Barry runs back to him on the wave rider with an unconscious Caitlin he says" I don't know think of something"

" ok. Retho soreh netfo ksa yhw si eh syawla eht pot tac." Oliver yells as the book starts to glow and with a flash of light everyone disappears and then the screen goes black.


	2. glee prologue

Glee prologue

Black screen

We jump cut to a football field with cheerleaders practicing on it, including one that looks like a younger Caitlin, as we hear while they practice

_now, it's on the line!_

_\- kick it!_

_set me free,_

_why don't you, babe?_

_You just keep me hanging on_

_Aw, aw, yeah, _

_it's about that time!_

_Yeah! _

_Come on! _

_Hey girl, you can do it_

_just get your back into it _

_just get your… _

_go, go, go, go!_

the music suddenly stops as we see a blond woman in a tracksuit with a megaphone yell " you think this is hard? Try being waterboarded that's hard." She says as we see we see the cheerleader on the top of the pyramid fall.

Cut to the school parking lot as we hear "Shining Star by Earth Wind & Fire start to play," we see a blue car with the exhaust pipe starting to fall off of it Drive-In it has the license plate number "RP896254" we see a teacher with curly hair walk out of the car as he passes by a group of students crowded around A well-dressed boy in front of a dumpster. " making some new friends Kurt?" he asks

" he sure is, Mr. Schue." one of the boys crowding around him says.

" hey, Finn, you still owe me that report on que hace en su verano pasado." mr. Schuester says to one of the boys.

"What?' Finn asks.

" What You Did Last Summer." mr. Schuester says walking away.

" l'm almost halfway done with almost all of it, Mr. Schue." Finn says as we get a wider look at the seen and we see that one of the boys looks strangely similar to Barry.

the other boy from earlier Soon as mr. Schuester is out of sight says. "it's Hammer Time!"

"Please, this is from Marc Jacobs' new collection!" says Kurt as they start picking him up to throw him in a trash can

"Wait." Finn says that they put down Kurt he hands one of the boys kids computer bag and then takes off his expensive jacket. he hands Finn the jacket and Finn says "okay." Two other boys pick up Kurt and throw him in a dumpster

we hear

_You're a shining star no matter who you are_

as we cut to a blond cheerleader jumping in the air

We cut to the school trophy case as we hear

_Shining bright to see_

_what you could truly be_

_what you could truly be _

We see Mr. Shue stares at a trophy that says '1993 show choir championships William McKinley High first place' we also see a picture of a woman that is captioned, '' Lillian Adler 1937- 1997 ' by its very definition Glee is about opening yourself up to Joy''

We cut to Mr. Schue's classroom as we here.

_Shining star comes into view_

"Como esta usted? Yo me llamo Guillermo." Mr. Schuster says.

"Como esta usted? Yo me llamo Guillermo." All the students repeat looking bored out of their minds.

"Que lastima, hojala que se sienta mejor. Rapido" he continues

" Que lastima, hojala que se sienta mejor." the students repeat like zombies.

"Bueno, bueno." he says.

_Shining star for you to see_

_What your life can truly be_

_Where is love _

_Is love_

_Does it fall from skies above _

_Ooh _

_Is it underneath_

_The willow tree _

_That I've been dreaming of _

Cut to the teachers lounge

"Where's the coffee pot?" Will asks looking at the empty spot on the counter

"Figgins got rid of it." says the football coach "Budget cuts. You know, I know for a fact that they are still getting hot java at Carver. We should strike."

He is interrupted by the cheerleading coach walking in, in her signature tracksuit, with starbucks in her hands saying "Hello, boys. Who needs a pick-me-up?"

"Wow. Lattes." says the football coach

"Yeah. I'm a bit of a coffee snob. Now, the key to a perfect latte is in the temperature of the steamed milk. I like mine, scalding." says the cheerleading coach

"Wow." says will flabbergasted

"Hi, Emma." says the football coach sitting next to a red haired teacher sitting at a table organizing her containers of food.

"Hey, Ken." Emma says to the football coach. "Will, hi." she adds as Will sits down at the table

"Hey" says will with a warm smile

"What's with all the lattes?" Emma asks

"Oh, Emma, I just felt so awful that Figgins cut the coffee budget to pay for a nutritionist for the Cheerios." says the cheerleading coach walking up to the table.

"Yeah. I heard you guys went, like, $600 over budget on that." says Emma.

"My performers didn't get on Fox Sports Net last year because they ate at Bacon Junction.

Since when are cheerleaders performers? Your resentment is delicious. Well, I have a "phoner" in a couple minutes That's an interview on the telephone with a major media outlet. I'll probably do it on my I-Phone." says the cheerleading coach. (authors note this story starts in 2009 so not everyone had I-Phones yet.) "Enjoy." she says pointing at the stack of lattes on the counter.

"Thanks a lot, Sue." says Will sincerely.

"I missed you at the, uh singles mixer last weekend, Emma." says ken

"Yeah, I know. A big pipe exploded in my building. It was wild. I hate those mixer things though.

Don't you? I mean, it's like a big meat market. It's just Ew. I did give my number to a fireman though. But he hasn't called." Emma rambles.

"There's someone out there for everyone. I wouldn't even sweat it." says will warmly

"Mmm." Emma hums in a sultry tone.

"Hey, did you hear that Sandy Ryerson got fired?" ken says changing the subject as he bites into a sandwich.

"Really?" Will says.

"Mm-hmm." Ken says with a mouth full of food.

"Who's gonna take over Glee Club?" Will asks concerned

"I don't know." Ken says

Cut to the principal's office

We see Mr. Shuster sitting across the table from Principal Figgins a balding middle-aged man of Pakistani descent.

"I'd like to take over Glee Club." Will says.

"You want to captain the Titanic too?" says Figgins.

"I think I can make it great again. There is no joy in these kids. They feel invisible. That's why every one of them has a Myspace page." says Will.

"Sixty bucks a month. That's what I need to keep this program up." says Figgins disinterestedly.

"A-A-And you you expect me to pay it?" says Will shocked.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to pay for it. We're not talking about Cheerios here, Will. They were on Fox Sports Net last year. When Glee Club starts bringing that kind of prestige to the school again you can have all the money you want. Until then, 60 bucks a month and you've got to use the costumes and props we already have." says Figgins another teacher enters as will exits and we here the other teacher shout from behind him as he walks off. "But we need the stools for wood shop."

Cut to will lying in his bed with his wife sleeping next to him

'Hiding the $60 a month from my wife, Terri, was gonna be hard. But I had a bigger problem. How was I gonna get these kids motivated? One thing I knew for sure we needed a new name.' will thinks suddenly he bolts up and exclaims "New Directions!"

Cut to a poster that says new directions we see a black girl walk up to it and sign her name.

Cut to the audition room we see her standing on stage as she says "My name is Mercedes Jones, and I'm singing."

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T _

_Find out what it means to me_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T _

_Take care of T. C. B._

_Oh, hey, baby._

_Yeah_

We see Kurt walk up and sign his name we then see him standing on stage and we hear him say. "Hello. I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'll be singing"

_Cellophane_

_Mr. Cellophane _

_Should've been my name_

_Mr. Cellophane _

_'Cause you can look right through me _

_Walk right by me _

_And never know I'm there _

_Never even _

_Knoooooooooooooow _

_I'm there_

We see an Asian girl and a boy in a wheelchair go up to the poster and sign their names. We see the Asian girl on the stage as she stutters "T-T-Tina C. I K-Kissed a Girl."

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious _

_For you caught my attention _

_I kissed a girl _

_and liked it ._

We see Will wince at her Performance. We then see a short girl, around 5,2 walk up to the paper and sign her name. We see her on stage and hear her say "My name is Rachel Berry and I'll be singing On My Own from the seminal Broadway classic Les Mis."

"Fantastic. Let's hear it." Will says.

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

Rachel then turns to you (yes you) and says "You might laugh because every time I sign my name I put a gold star after it. But it's a metaphor. And metaphors are important. My gold stars are a metaphor for me being a star. And just so we're clear, I want to clear up that hateful rumor that I was the one who turned that closet case Sandy Ryerson in because he gave Hank Saunders the solo I deserved." We see Rachel fake crying in Figgins office as she says "He was touching Hank, caressing him. It was so wrong!" Figgins gives Rachel a tissue she smiles turns back to you and says "I am not homophobic. In fact, I have two gay dads. See, I was born out of love. My two dads screened potential surrogates based on beauty and I.Q. Then they mixed their sperm together and used a turkey baster. To this day, we don't know which one is my real dad which I think is pretty amazing. My dads spoiled me in the arts. I was given dance lessons, vocal lessons anything to give me a competitive edge. You might think that all the boys in school would totally want to tap this but my Myspace schedule keeps me way too busy to date. I try to post a Myspace video every day just to keep my talent alive and growing."

_Without him_

We hear her sing on her myspace video in the background as she continues "Nowadays, being anonymous is worse than being poor. Fame is the most important thing in our culture now. And if there's one thing I've learned, it's that no one's just gonna hand it to you."

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning _

_A In my life _

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me his world will go on turning _

_A world that's full of happiness _

_That I have never known _

_I love him _

_I love him _

_I love him_

_But only on my _

_Oooooooooown _

"Very nice, Rachel." says Will clapping

"When do we start rehearsals?" says Rachel

We see a football player and a cheerleader that look like Caitlin and Barry walking down the hall as Mr. Schuster Exits the school theater. Suddenly Barry and Caitlin seize up and fall backward. Mr. Shuster runs up to them and says Mr. Allen Ms. Snow are you ok."


End file.
